


At Your Service

by eternitywrites



Series: Tumblr DMMd Fic Requests [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Flirting, M/M, Maid Costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitywrites/pseuds/eternitywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Never give Noiz an idea. He will take it seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> First of several Tumblr requests I took. Anon wanted [Noiz in a maid outfit](http://eternityswritingstuff.tumblr.com/post/71919234357/omg-yay-aoba-makes-a-passing-comment-to-noiz-one), so I gave anon Noiz in a maid outfit. For reference, it looks kinda like [this](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v290/eternitymemory/twopiecemaidoutfit_zps8ec7ab8e.jpg), but with a fuller skirt. I just really wanted Noiz to show off his bare stomach b/c i'm pretty trashy.

Aoba could feel Noiz’s eyes drilling holes into his back, but he simply kept washing dishes, his nose turned up in the air. The thing was, he knew that look, even without having to see the expression on his face.

Noiz was plotting mischief. It practically emanated from him.

Little prickles traveled down Aoba’s chest. Mischief was so irritating to deal with.

But it couldn’t hurt to indulge Noiz. Just this once.

“So,” began Aoba as he soaped up a plate.

“Yes?” He could almost hear the smile curving Noiz’s lips up.

“Are you just gonna sit there and watch me or are you going to help me clean up after dinner?”

“Good question,” said Noiz slowly. “I’d like to help, but I do enjoy watching you a lot. You look really nice in those jeans.”

Perhaps Aoba had miscalculated when he figured Noiz had been staring at his back. By about a few good inches upward, apparently. Well, if that was how he was going to act…

With a little “hmph”, Aoba slipped his still-dripping hands through the belt loops at the back of his jeans and tugged his pants up, shifting his hips a little and briefly jutting them out in what he prayed wasn’t too ridiculous a posture.

“You just now noticed? And I wear this pair all the time, too.”

Face hot, he continued washing dishes. It was tempting to look around at Noiz to gauge his reaction, but he didn’t want to be the first to cave in. Besides, there was something oddly thrilling about pretending nothing was going on. The air between them was charged with lively static.

“Would you have preferred I said something sooner?” His tone was frustratingly even. “My bad. I guess I have to make it up to you somehow.”

The plate in his hands was now squeaky clean. He rinsed it off and placed it in the dish rack. “Oh, you totally do. And it better be good. I’m not easily impressed.”

“I had a thought,” he told Aoba, and they might as well have been discussing what to buy at the store for all the excitement he put in it. “You look good in anything, Aoba, and right now I’m deeply considering peeling those jeans off of you and fucking you over the sink.”

Aoba almost fumbled with the slippery forks in his hands, but he managed to catch them before they fell through his fingers. Still, he couldn’t help but smile as warmth rushed through his body. Noiz had been affected by his tiny stunt, after all. As far as he was concerned either of them could still come out on top at the end of this.

“But then I came up with a better idea.”

“And what idea would that be?” Anticipation kept him distracted. The utensils in his hands were about as clean as they could get but he kept rubbing the sponge over them, anyway.

“That seeing you in a maid outfit would be a dream come true.”

This time the forks did fall from his hands. They clattered into the sink, splashing the front of his shirt with drops of soapy water.

Noiz laughed. “Need some help?”

“No, it’s cool.” He grit his teeth and hastily rinsed the soap away from the forks. Dammit, Noiz had the upper hand on him, now. But Aoba’s pride kept a vice-like grip on his head that prevented him from turning and staring back at him. “I am honestly not the least bit surprised you’d think about something ridiculous like that.”  
  
“I have this mental image of you in sheer, white stockings.” He hummed dreamily, and the sound vibrated teasingly in Aoba’s ears. “With lace trim and tiny bows. And a silky garter belt, of course.”

“Of course.” Aoba could feel his heart pounding. And he was no longer washing dishes so much as he was merely soaking his hands in the sink. “But I don’t know why you’d even bother imagining me in stockings when we both know you’d end up tearing them off my legs faster than I could put them on.”

“That would be half the fun.” His voice swooped down an octave, growing rough around the edges. As loathe as Aoba was to admit it out loud, he agreed with Noiz. It was all too easy to imagine them in their bedroom, him pulling up his skirt and flashing Noiz coquettish views of his lace-decorated thighs before desperate fingers dragged down his legs.

He had to bite into his lip to keep from shivering.

“And the other half?” asked Aoba once he was sure he could keep his words steady.

“Definitely the skirt. I like the loose, classic shape well enough, but something that would cling to you would be great, too. Either way, if you were in costume right now I’d have already been on my knees behind you, squeezing and leaving hickies all over that ass you were showing off just a minute ago.”

Aoba held back an audible squeak by holding a wet hand over his mouth. In the silence that followed he knew he had to think up a good rebuttal, fast. Otherwise, Noiz would end up the winner in their little game. He often was, but Aoba didn’t like going down without a fight.

“First the bunny suit thing, and now all this horny talk about getting me into a maid outfit. You’re completely shameless, I hope you know.”

Aoba finally turned and faced Noiz. He was sitting at the kitchen table, his head propped up by an upturned hand and a devious smile on his face.

“What can I say? You fuel my imagination.”

“Well, have you ever tried imagining _yourself_ in a maid outfit before attempting to convince me into one?”

Noiz’s stunned blink in response made Aoba grin. Clearly, he hadn’t. Now all he had to do was press his advantage before it disappeared.

“It’s only fair,” said Aoba, drying his hands with a towel. “I can’t always be the one playing dress up.”

Noiz lifted his head from his hand and narrowed his eyes at him. “Do you want to see me in a maid outfit?”

Heat gathered in Aoba’s face at once, his brain frying when he tried to imagine Noiz as a maid. Thankfully, his mouth moved for him. “You have nice legs. Lean and muscular. You’d definitely be able to pull off fishnet stockings for me. And you in a little white apron? Super cute.”

“I…huh.” Noiz looked away from him.

It was the sign Aoba was looking for. One-upping Noiz was a rare treat. Aoba decided that now was the perfect time to declare his win officially.

“Tell you what,” he walked up to him and pressed the dishtowel into his chest. “How about you be my maid for a bit right now? You can dry the dishes and wipe the counters down for me. It’s fine that you’re not in uniform. We can let that slide for tonight.”

“I wasn’t actually going to make you clean the whole kitchen by yourself,” he muttered, refusing to meet his gaze. He was definitely entering sulk-mode. Aoba chuckled and bent down to give him a loud, smacking kiss on the mouth.

“I know. Have fun. I’m going to take a shower.”

Immensely satisfied with how well he managed to turn the tide, Aoba strolled out of the kitchen, swaying his hips because he knew Noiz was watching him leave.

 

* * *

 

Aoba should have known his victory was only temporary.

His first mistake was letting the conversation slip into the recesses of his head too quickly. Four days later, maid outfits were the last thing on his mind as he held his Coil in front of the lock on the door of their apartment, waiting for it to register and let him in. Instead, he was wondering what to do with the bag of groceries in his other arm and whether he was skilled enough to try out one of Granny’s more complicated recipes. Probably not, but he reasoned that there were still leftovers in the fridge in case tonight’s attempt at a home-cooked meal went too far south.

The lock beeped. Aoba opened the door and stepped inside. “I’m ho — oh. I — uh — oh, my god.”

Aoba’s eyes went so wide he was sure they were in danger of falling out of his head. There was Noiz, wiping down the coffee table in the den. In a little lacy apron tied around a black, frilly skirt. With fishnet stockings on his legs. And neatly shined black pumps…

“Welcome home, Aoba.” He straightened up, casually stretching his arms as if he cleaned the living room like this every day. The motion gave Aoba a wonderful view of the costume. It was actually a two-piece that exposed a generous amount of Noiz’s fit torso, showing off the gleaming silver bellybutton piercing he still wore.

Paralyzed, Aoba could only watch as Noiz came up to him as though he had been born wearing heels. His expression was placid save for the fierce, jubilant gleam of his eyes. Aoba could not deny that Noiz had him right where he so obviously wanted him.

Struck utterly dumb with shock. And more than slightly aroused.

“I cleaned the living room like you told me,” he said once he was dangerously close. And in those shoes he towered over Aoba.

“I — I can see that.” Aoba had to swallow around the hard lump in his throat before he could speak. He hugged his grocery bag to his chest, the door too close for him to take a step back. “Good job.”

“Thank you so much. I worked really hard to make you happy.” He gazed coyly at him from under his thick, pale lashes, but a borderline shit-eating grin had also slid across his face. Damn him, he reveled in the chaos he was unleashing upon Aoba.

The worst part was that Aoba could not think of a single retort. What kind of quips could he even begin to come up with when Noiz stood in front of him with such remarkable confidence? It was sexy as hell. Aoba moved the grocery bag from his chest to his face, both to hide his furious blush and to block Noiz from view. He needed to catch his breath and there was no way that was going to happen if he kept staring at Noiz.

“Let me take care of those.”

“No, no, it’s fine! I’ll go put these in the kitchen. And I need to start cooking dinner pretty soon so — ”

“Nope.”

Noiz wrested the bag out of Aoba hands and placed it on the floor. When he rose he made sure his body rubbed up against Aoba’s and pressed it against the wall.

“How can you think about doing chores on your own when you have a ready, willing maid at your fingertips?” Noiz whispered into his ear. “Do me, instead.”

Aoba spluttered out a laugh and let his head fall against Noiz’s shoulder. “Dammit, Noiz! You are just so...impossible!”

He felt Noiz nudge his head affectionately with his own before teeth nibbled on the shell of his ear. Aoba shivered. “Do you like me this way?”

“Well…” When he hesitated to reply, Noiz bit harder into his ear, drawing a gasp from Aoba’s throat.

“Yes.” His voice was very, very small. Embarrassment shot through him at the same unforgiving pace need did. He wanted to pull back and bury his face in his hands, but Noiz had a grip on his wrists. He took Aoba’s hands and stroked them up and down his own torso, sighing softly at the contact.

“Then what’s stopping you from touching me like you want?”

“I-I don’t know,” Aoba admitted, though his fingers were lightly stroking around Noiz’s navel of their own accord, making Noiz tremble. “Still kind of having problems processing everything, I guess.”

“This surprise _was_ pretty sudden, wasn’t it?” Noiz sounded more smug than apologetic, though. He tilted Aoba’s chin up and began laying kisses all over his face. “It was so hard not to laugh at the look on your face when you walked in. But it was really adorable, too.”

“…Shut your mouth.”

“Someone’s certainly a sore loser.”

Before Aoba could protest, Noiz took him by the hand and lead him into the living room, moving his hips in a way that was definitely supposed to draw attention to them. However…

“Like you have much of a rear to pull that trick off right.” The words popped out of his mouth before he could reconsider them.

Noiz pushed him unceremoniously onto the couch in response.

“Way to be an asshole.”

“Whoa, hey! I mean, it wasn’t _bad_ or anything! The skirt looked really nice with the way it swished, but — ah!”

Noiz shoved his foot between Aoba’s legs, the tip of it brushing against his crotch in a rather threatening manner.

“I want to do my job right, but that was incredibly rude,” he told Aoba. “So I think you should make it up to me before I continue pleasing you.”

But Aoba was too busy staring at the shoe between his legs. It looked like it fit him perfectly. “Where the hell did you even find these heels?”

“The internet has everything you need if you look hard enough.” Then he gave an exasperated sigh. “Do you want me to quit my job? Make it up to me.” He nudged at Aoba’s crotch again, sending a shock wave through his system.

“Right. Sorry.” Uncertainly, he griped the back of Noiz’s leg with one hand and used his other to stroke the inside of his thigh. No longer was it just his face that felt hot. His whole body ached and burned.

Noiz closed his eyes, his cheeks a delicate pink. “That’s nice. But is that all you’re going to do, Aoba?”

“These stockings…” Aoba leaned forward, mouth open.

“What about them?”

“I knew they’d look good on your legs,” he whispered. Then pressed his mouth against it.

He took his time, kissing and licking in alteration as he continued to massage him with his hands. Up the front of his leg, all over the sides of calf, whatever parts of his thigh he could reach, not minding the occasional taste of the stocking’s material against his tongue alongside Noiz’s skin. And though he wasn’t looking up at Noiz, he could hear him enjoying himself. His breathing was heavier, louder, shifting in reaction to each caress of Aoba’s mouth. A sharp sound escaped him when Aoba began to use his teeth.

“That’s enough.” There was a laugh behind his voice even as Aoba felt a tremor pass through Noiz’s leg. “I forgive you. You must really like these. I should wear them more often.”

Aoba placed a few more sloppy kisses against the side of his knee before Noiz lifted his foot off the couch, his smile making him aware of the steady, buzzing pulse in his lips. “We’d get nothing done around here if you did that.”

“Was that supposed to dissuade me?” Noiz knelt down between Aoba’s legs, making his pulse rate spike up. His hands went for his belt automatically.

“Do you not understand the purpose of a maid?” Noiz raised his eyebrows at him. “Let me do that.”

Noiz pulled Aoba’s hands away from the front of his jeans and replaced them with his own, never once breaking eye contact with him as he slowly undid Aoba’s belt and the button and zipper of his pants.

“I’m glad you suggested I wear this outfit before you did,” said Noiz, as Aoba lifted his hips so that he could slide his jeans and boxers down his legs in one go.

“Why’s that?” Aoba whimpered and looked away when Noiz grabbed his stiff cock and began to stroke it.

“Because it made you so needy so quickly. I love seeing you get hot and bothered like this.” He paused and wetly kissed the side of Aoba’s dick in an almost thoughtful way. “And it was kind of fun putting the costume together, too.”

It took all of Aoba’s rapidly fading will not to thrust into Noiz’s hand, especially when Noiz pressed his thumb to underside of the tip and began to rub circles into it. “Noiz, please…”

“I’m waiting for your instructions, Herr Seragaki.”

Aoba shuddered violently when Noiz’s other hand gave his balls a light, playful squeeze.

“I — I want…I really want your mouth on me, Noiz.”

He glanced back at him then, his mind just clear enough to take in Noiz’s darkened eyes and flushed face. It occurred to him that Noiz was just as impatient as he was, and that made the lust pounding relentlessly inside of him easier to bear. It was something they shared, and it was hard to be ashamed when they both felt it so badly.

“Finally, you say it.” He licked his lips. “I’ve been thinking about blowing you ever since you left the house.”

And without a second more of hesitation he took Aoba into his mouth.

His name fell from Aoba’s lips in a shaking breath. Noiz was always enthusiastic when it came to sucking him off, and over the time they’ve been together he became exceptionally skilled at it, too. He used his tongue in ways that tore the air from Aoba’s lungs; undulating it against the head as he squeezed and pumped his hand around what he couldn’t cover with his mouth, pulling away and dragging it up his shaft before coming back and swallowing him as deep as he could. The combination had him slick with precum and saliva in no time at all.

Aoba couldn’t stand to look for very long. He shut his eyes tight and moaned around the hand he had between his teeth, his head tilted back as Noiz ignited him into a frenzy. His hips rolled in time with Noiz’s movements of their own accord, demanding more in a way Aoba couldn’t be bothered to stifle anymore. Not that Noiz wasn’t keeping up. On the contrary, he seemed eager to bring Aoba to his climax, losing all pretense of gentleness as he bobbed his head faster. He groaned against Aoba’s dick, and the vibrations had Aoba’s whole body tensing so tightly it was almost painful.

“N-Noiz, it feels so good. I’m so close,” he panted, fingers gripping Noiz by the hair.

With a gasp for air, Noiz pulled off of Aoba’s cock. He tilted his head down, sucking and kissing his balls while continuing to stroke him. Aoba’s hips jerked up in desperation. He teetered at the very edge, his thoughts hazy and awash with ecstasy.

Then Noiz let go of him completely. Confused and annoyed, he opened his eyes to find Noiz repositioning himself, hitching Aoba’s shirt up high when he rose over him and placing his knees on the couch cushions on each side of Aoba’s legs.

“I haven’t really kissed your lips, yet,” he told Aoba, his expression soft as he reached down to grip Aoba’s cock and balls in his hands.

The cold air that had hit when they separated returned a bit of Aoba’s senses back to him, his own tender feelings at Noiz’s statement making him shy. Despite that, he wrapped his arms around Noiz’s shoulders and brought him close, not caring that Noiz’s mouth was messy.

They kissed deeply, tongues twining together. The position was a little awkward, but Aoba was too sensitive at this point to care. He thrust into the merciless strokes of Noiz’s tight fist with complete abandon, his moans muffled Noiz’s wild, hungry lips. He reached his peak when Noiz rubbed his palm firmly against his balls, screaming softly in his mouth as his world went white and his cum splattered his stomach. Noiz was so close there was hardly any room between them, and Aoba could feel the rapid rise and fall of Noiz’s chest against his body before he moved off the couch and back on to his knees. His tongue darted out and lapped up the stickiness Aoba had left all over himself.

“You really are something else to watch,” Noiz said between licks. “Did I do a good job?”

Aoba smiled, exhausted but happy. He quivered at the ticklish scrape of the tongue swiping over him. “An amazing job. I’m glad I hired you.”

Noiz laughed, swallowing his cum until Aoba was clean again. When he stood up, Aoba’s hand traveled up his thigh and between his legs. He could feel Noiz’s erection throb hotly against his fingers.

“And I guess now I ought to give you your paycheck for the day.”

“I would say that you’ve already paid me more than I deserve, but,” Noiz’s eyes fluttered shut as he ground his cock into Aoba’s palm. “If you think I could use the extra reward…”

“Of course you do.” Aoba lifted his skirt up, whistling at the sight of the lingerie he had on underneath. Noiz snickered at his reaction, making Aoba roll his eyes at him. He really was such a mischievous brat.


End file.
